In the past, numerous devices have been invented for transporting people who need assistance. One example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,006, issued to Hoit. This is a seat-like sling for transporting a disabled person from a seat such as on an aircraft. This requires that the device be placed under the person to be aided. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,430 issued to Hough, et al. This, too, requires that the sling be moved under the person to be carried.
While these types of sling-like systems may have many advantages in particular applications, they also have some drawbacks. For example, the effort of inserting the sling under the person may seem simple, but in extremely urgent situations, such as a tactical operator injured by gunfire, it can consume precious seconds.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for efficiently removing a downed operator without having to slow down to attach anything to the operator and without the need to insert a sling etc. under the operator's body.